


The Device

by Coh



Series: Shenanigans and whatnot [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this at 3 am dont judge ok, Im tired, Part of my "Stupid fics" series, and i did a shitty job at writing in the style of gorillas_infinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coh/pseuds/Coh
Summary: Warren gives Max a device.Max doesn't know what to do with it.Chloe is a little shit.Rachel is pissed.Well, she isn't really pissed.It's all fun and games until something happens, right? Right?plong!





	The Device

Max wasn’t sure what to think of it when Warren handed her something that he made. Not because of Warren’s grin, well… that’s actually _one of_ the reasons but it isn’t the main reason. Why wasn’t Max sure? It’s simple. It looked like a stun gun that you’d see online, except that it doesn’t stun people. It changes something about the person when you shoot it at them.

 

Does this sound like something out of fiction?

 

_Definitely._

 

Max couldn’t believe it even with the device being held in her hands right now. Apparently, it hasn’t been tested yet so Warren could be lying about all of this and this could be some elaborate prank that he was pulling on her.

 

Max was too nice to reject a gift from anyone, let alone Warren. So she was obligated to accept it. She decided to hide the device under her bed before lying down on her bed. Sighing, she decided to send a message in a group chat to her two most beloved friends in the whole world.

 

>  
> 
> **[The Arcadia Baes]**
> 
> **[Max]:**
> 
> Hey, are you guys free right now?  
>  Warren passed me something weird.
> 
> I don’t know what to do with it. u_u
> 
>  
> 
> **[Rachel]:**
> 
> Sure.
> 
> We’ll be there in a few minutes once I kick her ass.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Chloe]:** **  
> ** no u arent
> 
> catch up slowpoke
> 
>  
> 
> **[Max]:** **  
> ** o_O
> 
> What happened?
> 
>  
> 
> **[Rachel]:** **  
> ** She ran off with my burger screaming how the Bay area is hella better than SoCal.
> 
> Two sins in one day, Chloe.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Chloe]:** **  
> ** hey, im not wrong
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **[Rachel]:**
> 
> You’re hella dead, Price.

  


_knock knock knock_

 

“Huh? Who’s there?” Max glanced at her phone for a few more moments before glancing at the door.

 

“Open up, Maxipad, please!” A familiar voice was loud, but giggling, on the other side of the door.

 

Max opened the door which revealed a sweaty and giggling Chloe Price running into the room and into Max, causing both of them to crash on the floor.  
  
“Ugh! Jesus Chlo, calm down!” Max rubbed her head as she checked on her Bluenette friend. “Are you okay?”  
  
Chloe giggled, “I will be if Rachel doesn’t catch my ass. Did you know that I just pulled off two of her biggest pet pee-What the hell is that?” Chloe’s eyes narrowed down to the device underneath Max’s bed that was clumsily hidden by Max.

 

“I-Oh, uh, it’s some sort of a device?” Max sat up and patted off the dust on her body. Her panic started to set in, eyes widening, as she anticipated what Chloe would’ve said next. “It’s-It’s not a gun! I mean, it’s a stun gun but there’s no stun in it! I uh, I got it f-from Warren and he said that it changes something but it’s hasn’t been tested yetandidontknowifit’ssafetouseornot-”  
  
“Max, calm down dude,” Chloe said with an impish grin visible on her face as she leaned down to grab the elusive device. “You said it hurts no one and it theoretically changes something about the person that isn’t literal shock therapy, right? Sounds hella fake but…” Chloe inspected the device as she held it in her right hand. “I’ll take my chances if it doesn’t hurt anyone.”  
  
As if right on cue from a terribly written story, Rachel ran inside the room with her eyes wide as if actually looking legitimately pissed off. But she smiled as she said, “You’re so dead, Chlo.” She approached the Bluenette. “Hm? Is someone hiding my burger behind her hand?” She said with a smug and teasing look.  
  
Chloe smiled and aimed the device at Rachel. “Bang!”

 

_Plong!_

 

Chloe fired the device at Rachel, two metal probes flying at Rachel. Rachel was in shock, and so was Max, and so was Chloe. “Jesus, Rach are you okay? I didn’t know that it would shock you!”  
  
But Rachel wasn’t literally shocked.

  
Something else happened to her.

 

“Chloe, what the fuck was that?” Rachel looked shocked and pissed. “You could’fe zeriously hurt me, not funn-... vat zee fuck did you do, Chloe? Vat zee fuck habened to mein accent?”


End file.
